In lighting systems and other electrical systems, control devices can be used to control operations of lighting devices and other load devices. For example, a control device can be communicatively coupled to a load device. The control device can transmit control signals to the load device (or a load controller associated with the load device) that can cause the load device to change state (e.g., turn on, turn off, increase illumination, decrease illumination).
In prior solutions, a control device may be electrically coupled to a power source that is used to power the load device in such a manner that causing a reduction in the power provided to the load device also removes power from the control device. These prior solutions can prevent the control device from performing monitoring functions or other operations related to the load device when the load device is powered off.